


RWBY: Bossverse

by GitaniPrincipessa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GitaniPrincipessa/pseuds/GitaniPrincipessa
Summary: We began this around the start of season 2. We added headcanons and lore to a setting we loved, and now we've decided to actually write out how our story would have gone. It started on Tumblr and now we're here too.





	1. Red Introdction

Pale white littered the ground, serene in it’s perfection. The gentle whisper of the wind through bare branches the only sound; save for the gentle crunch of boots through the woods and out onto a cliff side. A bright red figure stained the pure white image as the wind whipped a cloak around ankles that would disappear into the snow with each step.

Hood up, head down, a young girl walked in silence to a stone at the very edge of the cliff and took a knee; seemingly uncaring about the freezing cold seeping through her tights. After a moment she rose again, pulling the hood from short, raven hair that ended in tips of a deep red. Silver eyes opened as a small smile pulled on thin, pale lips.

“Hey mom.” Her voice was low, gentle, almost as if she were trying to speak to someone she did not wish to wake. “It’s been a while, I know. I promised I’d check in more often but, well. With Signal having just started a few months ago, it’s been hectic. Dad and Uncle Qrow both have been putting me through the ringer. It’s been a lot of hard work, but it’s been worth it.”

The young girl pulled something from her back, beneath her cloak and unfolded it to reveal a bright red scythe that was taller than the girl who wielded it. “So this is my weapon. It took a lot of convincing for Uncle Qrow to let me use it. Her name is Crescent Rose. Isn’t she beautiful? A-and for ranged combat, I designed her to fold into a high-impact, customizable sniper rifle…”

As she continued, the girl’s excitement about her own weapon was clearly evident. Her voice raised in pitch and volume. “I know I went a little overboard, but she’s just-… She’s amazing! And I can’t wait to use her for real instead of just training…!” She was practically bouncing at this point,but that soon subsided.

“I know I shouldn’t be eager to fight Grimm and everything, but I can’t help it. Everyone says they see so much of you in me, and I don’t want to let you down…! I want to live up to the amazing legacy you left behind at Signal, on Patch…everywhere you went…! I promise I'll make you proud!” She paused then, looking down at the snow. "I can see dad's fear when he thinks I'm not looking. Yang and I both are walking down the same road. And after he lost you...I think he's worried about losing us too."

Suddenly her smile was back, a fresh air of determination about her. "But that is never going to happen! I'll be really careful, and train really hard! I'm going to be the best Huntress ever! And then-!"

Suddenly a voice cut through the air, disturbing the girl’s monologue. “Ruby!”

“Oh!” The girl turned around to wave before looking back to the stone she had been talking to. “That’s Uncle Qrow. He’s gonna take me back home before going off on his next mission. I’ll come see you soon, okay mom? I love you, bye!”

With that, Ruby bounded away from the stone and moved to her uncle’s side, folding up Crescent Rose as she went. Signal was going to be a lot of fun come the Spring, she could tell. But she wondered how well she would fare without her uncle there to guide her steps.


	2. Gold Introduction

Jaune swallowed hard, sweat dripping down the back of his neck.  His eyes darted over the hulking figure before him.  His mind raced with plans and maneuvers.  He worried and fretted, staring down the beast before him.

The Beowolf only snarled, its voice as silent as the grave.

With a soundless cry, the monster attacked.  Its claws darted forward, sweeping toward Jaune with murderous intent.  
Jaune, for his part, stumbled backward.  Acting purely on instinct, Jaune backpedaled and raised his shield in time to dodge one claw and deflect the next.

“Blanche!  What do I do?!”  Jaune cried out for his sister’s advice, but no response came.  Steeling himself as best as he could, the youth braced for impact as the Grimm lurched forward.  
Throwing its weight against him, the Beowolf knocked Jaune onto his back.  Immediately, it began ripping at his shield, roaring as it slashed again and again. It was only a matter of time before the beast shredded the metal like tissue paper.

Jaune, for his part, remained firm.  Though his arm grew sore, he refused to release his grip and kept the metal wall between himself and certain death. With a curse, Jaune thrusted upward with his father’s blade.  
The Beowolf reared back, visibly shuddering from the injury.  It forgot Jaune for a moment, pawing at its wound in confusion.

Seizing the moment, Jaune jumped to his feet and swung Crocea Mors in a wide arc, lopping off one of the beast’s arms, watching it fall to one side and begin to smoke.  Not wanting to waste time, he ignored his incredulousness and pressed the assault, tackling the creature with his shield.  
The Beowolf roared again, the noiseless cry of a true monster, suddenly remembering the boy that now lunged toward it.  With its remaining arm, it batted Jaune away, sending him careening into a tree.

Jaune lost the wind in his lungs as he slammed into the trunk of the tree, only barely managing to get to a kneeling position as the monster bore down on him.  Again, he managed to raise his shield in the nick of time, deflecting another lethal blow.  With the urgency of a man staring death in the eye, Jaune cut the monster’s remaining arm off, and thrust his blade through its jaw and out the other side.

The beast shuddered violently, held up more by Jaune’s arm than its own legs, before toppling away with the sword still through its skull. It thrashed there for a few agonizingly long moments, flailing with the two limbs it had left. As its seizing ceased, the smoke of defeat began to rise from it; the sign of a dead Grimm. He had done it.

Jaune panted hard, sweat dripping from his face.  He staggered over to reclaim the family blade and looked up to see his sister leaning on her weapon.

Blanche Arc looked down at her brother and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't much longer for you, sorry.  
> We'll be back to team RWBY with the next update! Stay tuned my friends!

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really short, but it'll pick up with the next one!


End file.
